


Je vois la vie en rose

by Spirithoofs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirithoofs/pseuds/Spirithoofs
Summary: Fluffy story about you and Grelle. super domestic
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Je vois la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for the grelle stans on tumblr.   
> not really my idea got some of it from @sonicstalker123 on tumblr

I get back from my work and see Grelle she is watching something on the TV. I don't think she has noticed that I am back yet. She is so engrossed on what is on TV, I think the show playing is Friends because she has been watching a lot of that recently. Since she doesn't seem to notice me....what if i surprise her with a hug? I put my briefcase and coat down slowly and quietly and gently tiptoe behind the couch, reach my hands around her, and hug!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she lets out a scream and falls off the couch taking me down with her. "You scared me half to death!" she continues with a small pout

"aren't you already dead?" I say quizzically 

"It's a figure of speech, when did you get back anyway?" she says getting up and getting back on the couch.

"I just got back, wanted to surprise you almost as much as you surprise me" I say with puppy dog eyes

"What do you want from me? you only quote shows when you want something Love" She says awaiting my answer. I move beside her and place my head on her lap. She is wearing the sweatpants I got her on our honeymoon to Paris. I still remember it like it was yesterday....

**Flashback Time**

Me and Grelle are walking along the river seine looking for a place to sit and have a small picnic. We find a good place to sit kind of away from the other people. We bought champagne and some strawberries. Grelle LOVES strawberries. She is wearing this pretty red dress it has these kind of puff sleeves and it hugs her hips a little then flows at the bottom. She is so pretty. Grelle takes my hand and guides me down to the blanket we took with us because "no way am I getting this dress dirty! It's new!!" and besides no one wants to sit on the stone anyway. Grelle takes a strawberry and takes a big bite out of it and smiles.

"These strawberries are so good!!" she smiles such a big smile showing off her shark teeth

"Oh good!! lets open up the champagne and get this party started baby!!!" I say getting ready to open the champagne. 

"WOO HOO LETS GO!!!" Grelle yells as she wriggles a little. I go to get the bottle opener out of my pockets but I can't find it. oh gosh where is it????? maybe Grelle has it???

"Grelle?" I ask

"yeah?" she responds

"um do you have the bottle opener?" I ask

"maybe? I'll check" She responds and then starts fishing in her purse

"okay thanks" I say thankful 

"no problem love" she says back to me making me blush a lot

"Found it!!!" she says holding it up in the air a proud expression on her face

"awesome now its really time to start the party!!!!" I say punching the air. Grelle hands me the bottle opener and I open the bottle only too open it and spray it all over Grelle getting her soaking wet. 

"ah i'm so sorry" I say looking down. My thoughts swirling. when I feel her hands on my face cupping it.

"Love it is alright just a piece of fabric and this means I get a free excuse to buy more clothes" She says reassuring me 

"you sure that it is alright?" I ask hesitantly

"of course now lets race to see who can eat the most strawberries!!!" She says already grabbing the strawberries

"okay" I say smiling softly. she really makes me feel better. we quickly finish the strawberries. Grelle won of course and drank the rest of the champagne and now the final hurdle of the day....Shopping

"okay so I need a new outfit because my old one has champagne on it" Grelle says her hands on her hips well we get ready to face the Champs Elysees.

"alright lets go!!" I say punching the air and striking a pose. We look at each clothing store not really finding much and some stores saying that we can't come in because Grelle has champagne all over her dress. Then we find it, The Perfect Place. It is a store called "Red, Dead, Gorgeous" yeah its perfect. We head right in I see it the most perfect pair of Sweatpants. They are red and have some sort of cheetah print incredibly tacky but _so_ beautiful. I turn to Grelle but she is already gone looking at the sweatpants.

"These sweatpants are awesome, they would look so good with this one top I got you know the one with the chainsaw revving up instead of a motorcycle?" Grelle says smiling 

"yeah I know the shirt like yeah this would be great with it. wanna get it?" I ask just looking at her and thinking how could someone so awesome and beautiful be just right there.

"I'll go get it, I'll be right back love you" Grelle says. Immediately stopping in her tracks.

"that is the first time you said I love you and it was in front of these sweatpants, I love you too" I say a small smile creeping up on me.

"Well then these sweatpants will be a reminder every time that I love you" Grelle says.

**Flashback over back to real time**

"So, what is it?" Grelle says and I am snapped back to now

"Sorry just thinking 'bout your sweatpants, just wanted to know if you could braid my hair" I ask shyly

"you don't have to quote Yuri on Ice for me to braid your hair love"

"okay next time i'll quote friends" I say teasingly

Grelle starts dividing my hair and I feel the slight tug as she braids my hair. As she braids my hair she starts humming a song and I can't figure out what she humming until she gets to the chorus part and now I can hear it. it's La Vie en Rose. 

"French or English version of the song?" I ask

"English I guess" she answers

"oh yeah you don't know any french" I say

"gosh that make it sound so elitist sorry" I say bowing my head

"it is alright I know what you mean" she says understandably 

"Now time for Grelle's Love's Singing time!"

"Hold me close and hold me fast the magic spell you cast this is la vie en rose-"

"I have always wondered what does La Vie en Rose mean??"

"it means literally 'The Life in Pink' but really means 'Life through rose color lenses' if you want the more accurate translation"

"that is so cool you are so smart I am amazed by you every day. I love you so much Love"

"I love you too Shark"

"Not that nickname!!!"

**The end (unless y'all want me to write more)**

**Author's Note:**

> Grelle's picnic dress: https://img.alicdn.com/imgextra/i4/1066060916/O1CN01tds3t41IdZPIRUxpe_!!1066060916.jpg_800x800.jpg
> 
> also comments are appreciated but not necessary :)


End file.
